


I Carry Your Heart

by CrescentMoonRising



Series: The Night is Darkest Before the Dawn [12]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Difficult Decisions, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Feels, Hen night, Marriage, NSFW, Smut, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, mother drama, tropical paradise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentMoonRising/pseuds/CrescentMoonRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the amazing island of Bora Bora, where Tom & Noelle have jetted off to make their love official.  However, even with only a handful of guests, they are unable to leave the drama behind.  Can they still find the happiness that they longed for after all this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who have supported my writing. This is the next series for Tom and Noelle and I hope that you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think as I move forward!

Noelle rolled her body toward the open doors that led out onto the ocean.  The ocean that shone so blue, it looked like a field of sapphires in the sunlight.  With the breaking dawn, however, the waters gave off a muted black hue, just as the light appeared in the horizon.  

Her hand grazed across the soft sheets underneath her while she watched the clouds begin to fade and the colors change.  With a long sigh, she turned away from it all, and into the body of the man next to her.  She pushed aside one of Tom’s long arms and settled into the crook of his shoulder, wrapping herself around his chest.

Tom’s eyes fluttered before he grumbled, “You’re awake?”

“Have been,” she murmured back, not wanting to really disturb him or the quiet of their room. Noelle could tell he would be waking soon, as he had been for the past two days to get in his run as the sun rose above Bora Bora.  Noelle happily remained in their bed, unaware of anything until coffee arrived.

He pulled her closer and ran his nose through her hair, “Not okay.”

She shook her head in the negative and he straightened himself so he could look into her eyes.  It was their code, when he knew that she tied herself up in her head.  Noelle attempted to focus elsewhere but him, but it was pointless.  Tom had the patience of a saint, which could be a wonderful positive or a frustrating negative.

“Why did we do this again?” she asked and he sighed, leaning on his head but not before running his fingers through his hair.

“Because we love each other, and we want to be together, and we want to make it official—“

“No, I know all of that,” she quipped while his eyebrow went up, “What I mean to say is: why are we doing this here? What are we doing on the other side of the world, getting married?”

With a curt nod of his head, Tom sat up in their four poster bed, and pulled Noelle up with him.  Facing her towards the view right outside of their bungalow, which was positioned in the waters, Tom kept her close against his chest. With a twist, he wrapped his long legs around her, securing her in place.

“For that. For the view we have right now and the fact that tomorrow, you and I will be on those white sands, reciting our vows in paradise.  Because no matter how much you think that you want to eschew the ritual and ceremony, deep down, professing our love in this way is what we wanted .”

Noelle remained quiet, the only sound of the waters rushing in and out of the surf and against the stilts that kept their personal paradise afloat.  He brought his mouth closer to her ear, and she heard the hesitation in his voice.

“Do you want to just forget it?”

Immediately, Noelle spurted, “No! Not at all. This is what I’ve wanted since you asked me back in April.  Part of me wishes we had just flown out right away and eloped.”

“We kind of did, if you think about it. I mean, we planned this all in a few months—that’s practically like getting eloped. We even picked a place so far away, it’s practically desolate.  It’s just we didn’t expect that people would actually follow us here.” Noelle choked back a laugh, but Tom’s burst forth, rocking both of their bodies in the process.  Once they settled down, Noelle turned into Tom’s long and muscular frame, her forehead pressed against his jawline.

“They’ll all be here, in a few short hours,” she could hardly get the words to form before she shuddered, and not from the cold.

“It’ll be alright, we have our friends—my family too.  They are thrilled for us.” Noelle kept the unspoken heartache that she still had to question that love from her own family.  

His voice turned firm, “No one is to ruin this day—our day.  I’ll make sure of it, Benedict too, you can guarantee that.” Noelle hummed in agreement and she moved back to gaze at his face.  She smiled at the lessened lines by his eyes, the tan in his skin from only two days in Bora Bora.  How she’d missed seeing him this happy, this content.  As she traced the outline of his cheek with her finger, she remembered doing the same out in the English countryside almost five years earlier.   _How time has changed us both_ , she mused.

His lips curled in a smile, “I’m going to go for a run, care to join me?” Before the words even left his lips, they were both laughing.

“I’ll be here with breakfast when you come back.  Why don’t you go knock on the Cumberbatch’s hut next door? Maybe Benedict would like to tag along.” Noelle hunched over, her laughter almost drowning out Tom’s.

Through his gasps he managed, “Of course. I’m sure he’d love it. He wouldn’t slam the door in my face and tell me to get lost.”

“Something tells me he’s getting his workouts in with his wife, anyway.” Noelle mused before Tom’s hands wound around her bare back, suddenly aware of the fact she was still naked, while he was wearing a pair of thin sleep shorts.

The smirk formed before she heard the saucy tone in his words, “I could get my workout that way too, you know? Nothing says that the cardio has to happen outside of this bed.”

“Didn’t you get a good enough workout last night? I do believe you were so utterly exhausted, it was mere moments before you were snoring away.”

“I do not snore!” Tom gasped and Noelle laughed even harder at him. Without warning, he tackled her to the mattress, pinning her underneath him.

“Yes, you do, you totally do,” she giggled, “—you and your big mouth.”

“You love my big mouth.”

Noelle ran her foot up the back of his leg, still shaking with the remnants of their hysterics, “I do.  Guess I should get used to saying that, eh?”

“Yes, you should. But, for right now I want to hear other things from you.”

She tried to keep her composure but the heat of his breath as it caressed her lips was far too distracting, “Oh? Such as?” He remained mere millimeters above her, while she watched the darkening of his eyes in the light of their room.

 _“Yes. Please. More. Oh, God,”_ he whispered as he pressed himself between her legs and she murmured at the hardness that grazed her core.  Her moan let loose from her lips, just as his dragged along the column of her neck. The stubble from his chin grazed against her sensitive area, right at the base before it dipped into her collarbone.

Her fingers dug into the waistband of his shorts, just enough for him to slide them off, “Time to build up that sweat, darling. I know of a few muscles that could use the exercise this early in the day.”  Noelle felt her throat run dry, the look of lust that reflected in Tom’s eyes as his on hand held onto her hip, the other on the side of her face as he entered her, filling her to the hilt.  

Noelle’s fingers scrambled onto his back, digging into his shoulder blades as he hit every spot inside of her, while her legs wrapped around his waist, gasps floating from her lips.

Tom’s hips continued to drive and push forward, harder and harder, as her muscles tightened as if she could hold him flush against her skin. They never lost the eye contact, even as his mouth opened to kiss Noelle’s, his tongue darting in and out with every halting gasp.

“Oh, God,” she moaned and was met with a wink by Tom.  He slid upwards and flipped her onto her stomach, sliding back inside with an elongated moan.  Her hands found his on her hips and she dug her fingers into him, willing him to move faster, harder. His breath caressed her neck while his teeth grazed her ear.  Their movements met each time, the only distraction being the sunlight as it danced across the bedroom, making its way onto the entwined couple.  

Noelle guided Tom’s hand down to her center, right to her nub, knowing that it would be mere flicks of his finger before she careened off the edge.  Suddenly Tom’s movements slowed, as his thrusts grew closer.  As his hand danced across Noelle’s cheek, she felt the tension that formed deep within rush forward, like the waves on the ocean in front of them.  Each gasp and sigh from Noelle was met with a moan from Tom as his own release flooded inside her.

Tom rolled onto his side while Noelle collapsed onto her stomach, relishing in the fluttering that danced across her body.  Her eyes found his, shimmering and glassy, but full of life.

“Good enough of a workout for you?”

Tom hummed under his breath, his finger tracing the outline of Noelle’s hipbones, “No.”

Noelle’s eyes grew wide as Tom continued, the cheeky grin returning to his lips, “I want to swim.” Without warning, he hopped off the bed, through the mosquito netting and launched right off the deck of their bungalow.  She watched as his naked form disappeared from sight.  Noelle rose up onto her hands just as she heard the splash into the azure waters.

Pulling one of Tom’s t-shirts on, she walked to the open deck, just to see Tom rise up from the water and twist his head so droplets flew in a perfect arc.  She laughed while he swam over to the next set of rooms and started hollering at the thatched sides.

“Benedict! Come on, old man! Wake up! Get that pale arse out here for a swim!” He began to slap his hands in the waters while he bobbed up and down, every now and again showering the sides of the bungalow with water.

It didn’t take long for a response: a coffee mug thrown out the window—although far from where Tom remained in the waters.  It mattered not, as Noelle and Tom burst into more laughter, Noelle holding onto the sides of the deck for dear life as she couldn’t breathe.  

“Benedict,” Tom screamed, “That gut of yours isn’t getting any smaller, come on out here!” As the last of his words fell forth, Benedict did just as Tom said.  With a loud roar, he jumped off of his deck and into the water, where a splash fight ensued between the two.  Noelle could make out a few choice curse words from the elder actor as she retreated inside, worried she’d be caught by hotel security for the two who were becoming a public menace.

* * *

Noelle paced within the same three foot circle, wringing her hands over and over, until Tom grabbed them into his own.  As her eyes met his, Tom kissed her knuckles before he glanced one on the top of her head.  

“It’s going to be fine, I promise,” he said, the corners of his mouth raising into a grin, accentuated by the lines on the sides.  Noelle wished to remain in his arms, and forget about the rest of the day.  They had an entertaining lunch with Ben and his wife with Marcella.  If only the day could have ended right then and there…

No, they awaited the arrival of the rest of their guests in the Hilton’s grand lobby, and Noelle turned her head to the glass doors as a succession of vans pulled up.  Her fingers instinctively pulled around Tom’s loose linen shirt, just as the first attendees walked through.

“Noelle!” came the scream and she could have fallen to the floor from happiness.  Lupita and her brother Peter came striding through, Lu’s arms outstretched to her friend.  

“You look amazing!” Lupita squealed and a blush ran on Noelle’s cheeks.  The two hugged for a long while as Peter shook hands with Tom.  Soon, there was a loud _whoop_ from behind them, as Benedict and Charlotte entered the scene and Peter ran over to greet them both.  

Noelle looked around at all the smiling people. _It’s an Oscars reunion,_ she mused. She was interrupted by Tom’s gasp this time as his mother and sisters came through the doors.  Noelle fixed her paisley dress before Diana rushed over to them, looking quite relieved to have escaped the heat outside.

“My goodness, I can see why this is paradise!” she beamed at her son before she wrapped him in her arms.  She quickly pulled Noelle into the embrace, relieving some of the pressure in her chest. Next, Emma and her fiancé entered, as well as Sarah and her brood.  The lobby overflowed with wedding guests while the chatter rose throughout the surroundings.  More friends entered, Noelle pulled back and forth into people’s arms or kissed on her cheeks.

It took one loud voice to silence everyone, “This is where the party’s at, eh?” Noelle’s face broke out into a grin as Chris Hemsworth strode forth, India attached to his leg, Tristan on his back.  Elsa followed behind, Sasha strapped to her chest, relief on all their faces.

“Quite the trek to get here, but well worth it, I’d say!” he boomed and everyones eyes turned to the tall, hulking Aussie.

Noelle picked up India and gave her a hug, “We’re so glad you could make it with your filming and schedules! Thank you so much!”

“Was no trouble,” Elsa beamed, “We wanted to be here for you, ‘bout time he made you both official!” she winked and the two giggled before one of the twins began to wail.  The crowds dispersed and Noelle found herself distracted, ensuring everyone found their rooms and settled in from long and exhausting flights.  While their group of six made it to Bora Bora in a private jet, the rest were not as lucky.  Many of their family and friends endured several flights, some over twenty hours, to arrive.

Noelle never heard the doors slide open again, but the voice that pierced through the chatter and laughter of all their friends and family, caught her attention.

“Noelle! Where are you?” Noelle felt her throat dry up like the desert as her voice stuck in her throat at the sound of her mother.  Domenica Garguilo made it first through the doors with another scream, “Noelle!”.

“Here, Ma! God,” she muttered, as walked forward to greet her mother.

Her mothers arms flared out from her side, “There you are! It’s blazing hot, like Sicily here! I thought it would be cooler, you can’t find a place that’s less disgusting than this to get married? I think I would have preferred London over this inferno.”

Noelle shook her head, a smile plastered upon her face, “No, Ma.  It’s the South Pacific, it’s going to be hot.” She embraced her mother, the feel of sweat pouring through her clothes onto Noelle’s dress. Noelle heard her name again, this time with a more positive tone attached.

“Issie,” Noelle breathed before they hugged. The younger Garguilo’s curls haphazardly flew about, much like their eldest sister who followed in after her.

Gabriella walked up to Noelle, “I am so looking forward to a bed and a pool and a very cold and highly alcoholic drink in my hand.”

“Done and done!” Noelle beamed as she sighed in relief.  Her brother-in-law, John followed close behind while their son, Nicholas rested on his shoulder, fast asleep. Her family arrived, and she could breathe easier. As her mother was engaged by Benedict and Tom, trying to make her smile, Noelle’s eyes scanned the room.

“Where’s Dad?” Noelle asked as she saw the van pull away.  Suddenly, her entire family went silent, and conspicuously distracted.  She could feel her heart race even more, as Gabby put her hands on her arms.  However, the words came from her mother.

“He’s home, Noelle. He couldn’t make the flight.”

“What?” Noelle gasped and her sister’s hands tightened on her arms as their mother continued.

“You knew your father has the deep vein thrombosis in his legs.  He went for a check up on Tuesday.  Well, Dr. Firestein told him that’s he’s not allowed to take a long plane ride to somewhere like this, not after he had that stent put in his heart six months ago. He’s still being monitored and doctor believed he was at risk for a clot. That could kill him you know!” Dominica’s face turned dark and Noelle stared at her mother, disbelief still in her heart that those words were true

“He-he’s not coming?” Noelle managed while her mother continued on about flights and the heat and the ridiculousness of it all.  A hand went around her shoulders while one rested on her back. Suddenly, she felt cold, and nauseous.

Isabella finally cut their mother’s ranting off, “I’m so sorry, Noelle. We found out yesterday. We didn’t want to tell you, because, well–we didn’t want to ruin things.“

 _Too late._ Noelle nodded, trying to keep the tears at bay, but her voice shook as she spoke.

“You all should check in, get settled. I’m sure it’s been a long day of traveling. Everyone is invited to dinner in the restaurant at six.  Excuse me.” She turned away from the crowd and headed for the patio, unable to hold back the choked sobs in her throat,  finally drowned out by the rushing of the ocean waves.

The voice, the one that had been silent for so long, returned, _You knew this was a mistake._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle picks up the pieces of learning about her father's inability to attend with the help of her friends. However, she soon learns her mother is intent upon destroying her wedding and with it, the entire weekend.

Her hands shook as she gripped the metal railing overlooking the azure waters in front of her.  Noelle would have rushed back across the walkways to their bungalow, just so she could call home and speak with her father.  She knew, instinctively, it was not the best idea right then and there.

If she heard her father’s voice, maintaining any type of composure would fly right out the window.  Instead, she focused on her breathing and prayed that she would not dissolve into tears.  She started counting to four on the intake and then four on the release, listening to the sound of the waves as they rolled in and out. In any other setting, she should have achieved zen status in a minute or two. Negating all throughs as best as possible, she almost jumped when she heard footsteps behind her.

“Drew the short straw to come out here, huh?” she snipped.

Benedict shook his head in the negative, “Nope, I volunteered.  Isn’t that something best friends do for each other?” He quirked an eyebrow, enough to demonstrate his authenticity and just a hint of annoyance.

Noelle could feel the tears returning, “I’m sorry.  That was uncalled for.  I just—“ she trailed off, knowing the next string of words would open the floodgates.  Without speaking, Ben pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest while Noelle’s fingers gripped into his linen shirt.

They stood in silence, swaying with the breezes off the coast before Ben broke the silence, “You’re allowed to be upset.  Hell, I’m fucking pissed. There’s a great deal of things wrong with this situation and frankly, you can do whatever you want.  You want to yell and scream? Go ahead.  You want to curse and cry, you do that too.  

“I, like all those other people in there, only want this weekend to be the best of your life so far.  I mean, let’s be honest, you’re marrying an idiot—“ Noelle finally broke through the sob that was stuck in her throat and felt the rush of relief in her laughter. Ben chuckled along with her, the sound rumbling through his chest.

“—But I could not be happier for you. Tomorrow should be the start of an incredible journey, one that will seal something that’s been real for years.  You deserve to be happy, Noelle.”

“I just keep thinking—“

Ben pulled back, prompting her eyes to roam up to his, which in the light of the late afternoon shone bluer than before, “Stop the thinking.  Backtrack to an hour, or last night, or a week before even, and remember that the only reason the doubts showed up was when one person did. You know you love him, and he adores you.  Take all the extraneous crap aside and remember that.”

Noelle threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, “God, you’ve become so poetic now that you’re married.  It’s entirely aggravating and annoying.  But, thank you.”  Her eyes roamed to the side as she saw Benedict’s wife cautiously walking towards them. Noelle released Ben to wave her over. She almost lost her breath when pulled into another embrace by Charlotte.

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry this happened. Is there anything we can do to help?”

“Do you have one of those Star Trek transporter thingys? You could teleport my dad to the island.” Instantly, Noellle groaned along with a concurrent wish to kick herself in the face. In her own anguish, she forgot that Benedict’s wife lost her father as a young girl and did not have any opportunity to have him at her wedding.

Shaking her head and hands she mumbled, “Charlotte, I’m so sorry—that was insensitive of me.”  However, Charlotte’s hands wound around Noelle’s and the latter tentatively looked up.

“No need to apologize, Noelle, I know how hard this must be for you. I wanted the same thing, I wished my father could have been there.  He was there, though, that was clear to both of us that day.” She looked up at Benedict and the smile that ran on his face mirrored the love he had for his wife in his eyes.

“I was so lucky to have Timothy escort me down the aisle at our wedding. Maybe there’s something to be done that could be similar?” A wave of recognition crossed Ben’s face and after kissing Charlotte on the temple and murmuring something in her ear, he turned to Noelle.

“I know I can’t replace Dominic, I would never imagine I could.  However, would you allow me the honor of giving you away tomorrow, Noelle?”  Noelle stared at the two of them, unable to speak. Only a slight nod of her head gave the approval. Ben laughed before giving her a huge hug and pulling Charlotte into it. Noelle heard the sniffling and sighed as the three of them were in tears.

“Okay, before we all dissolve into puddles,” Noelle said before chuckling again, “I need to get changed for tonight’s dinner and pack my overnight things for tomorrow.  I’m staying with ‘Cell tonight.” She paused, looking at the married couple in front of her, with as much love in their eyes at that moment as the day that they met.  She could only hope that Tom and herself could be that happy for the length of their marriage.

“I can’t thank you both enough,” she murmured.

Charlotte smiled, “We’re glad to help, after all, we have to thank you too.” With a wink, Noelle squeezed Charlotte’s hand and sighed.

“I hope you feel that way in five years, Charlotte,” Noelle mused before the three headed back to their respective bungalows.

* * *

“Ready, Mister Hiddleston?”

“Of course, Missus Almost-Hiddleston.”

Noelle and Tom walked into the Four Season’s terraced outdoor space, almost directly on the beach. One grand, elongated table set for the two dozen guests who were attendees sat under the thatched canopy, with amazing views of the water and the stars.  Tom and Noelle decided early on to invite all their guests to a dinner that evening, allowing a less formal reception for others to mingle and drink and enjoy the amazing food that the chefs had to offer.

Noelle had attempted to contact her father, but he had not answered her call or text.  She assumed he was with his friends who he usually visited and would keep him occupied. Thoughts of how she’d manage the next day floated in her mind, but she tried to focus on Tom and their guests.

Platters full of appetizers with both seafood, tartare and canapés, along with fruits and vegetables filled the little space in-between the bottles scattered across.  They spared no expense for this, knowing that the small and intimate setting should be celebrated before they all separated for the evening.  A light cheer, especially from those with full glasses, echoed as the couple entered the dining area.  The sun was setting in grand fashion over the Pacific waters, reflecting the lights from the hotel and creating a shimmering effect.

Noelle found herself smiling, even as her hand tightened in Tom’s grasp.  The free hand rested on her older sister’s shoulder, as she looked up to Noelle.

“Yay! You’re here! Have a drink, you could use it. We all could.” Her eyes trailed over to their mother, seated between Gabrielle’s husband and Isabelle.  Noelle could see that was done on purpose, making sure they flanked her with the two people she liked most of all in the room.  With a silent nod of thanks, Noelle brought the glass to her lips, enjoying the cool, crisp taste of florals with fruit that accentuated the Pinot Grigio.

Tom cleared his throat, causing the table to fall mainly silent towards him, “Thank you all for coming tonight.  Although, I doubt anyone would have missed having a free meal on us this evening.” Scattered laughter peppered the table as the waiters scurried back and forth, refilling drinks and platters.

“We are entirely chuffed that you all came from so far away for this very happy occasion.  We thank you for the love and kindness you’ve shown us throughout all this time.” He stopped to look down at Noelle, and she swore she saw a bit of tears in his eyes as he blinked them away.

“Tomorrow, I’m going to make this woman my wife which will make me the happiest man in the world.  However, tonight, we begin a full twenty-four hours of celebrating and fun!” More cheers rang out, but muted words, hissed in an Italian dialect were easily heard over them.  Noelle’s sisters both snapped at their mother, who sat pursed-lipped with her hands folded on her lap.

Tom laughed under his breath, the smile wavering before he raised up his glass, “To us and all of you and a wonderful weekend in paradise. Cheers!” The company responded in kind and the couple sat with their guests to begin the feast.  Noelle recognized the selections, with their vibrant colors and intoxicating aromas from the brochures she poured over those late hours in planning this weekend.  Nothing was spared, from food to drink to the rooms that were reserved and the gifts and amenities provided to their guests.

Nonetheless, one guest seemed intent on eschewing the enjoyment and entering straight to aggravation, “Ridiculous waste of money.   _Disgrazia_.”

“ _State chite_ , Ma!” Isabella growled, prompting a few heads to turn downward towards the matriarch.  Noelle pushed the pieces of sushi around her plate, the feeling of dread pitting in her stomach.  She realized that the body to her left became immobile, and she looked up to Tom, to find his face turning mottled shades of red.  His deep blue eyes focused on her mother, and Noelle lightly touched his arm to catch his attention.

“Dont,” she whispered and the breath he caught in his chest released with a huff. Noelle watched as he reached for his own glass of wine and swallowed it in one gulp.  She turned to the sound of silverware ringing against glass, as the large frame of Chris Hemsworth rose above them.

He held up his bottle of beer, to match the three in front of him, as his wife lazily rolled her eyes, “I know that there will probably be many speeches in the next few days from those entirely more sober and eloquent than myself.  However, I do want to say a few words about this amazing couple, and moreover, about the groom.”

Benedict’s voice rose above the laughter, “Please, don’t take all my good material away for my speech tomorrow.  Although, something tells me there’s more than enough to go around.” He reclined in his seat as Noelle laughed along.  

Chris pointed to him, “You got it, old man.” More laughter and shocked gasps filled the room before he leaned against the back of Elsa’s chair.

“Now, being a happily married man myself, I see many of those same qualities I have been blessed to find in our Tommy down there.  Permanent smile, far away gaze in his eyes— the sense of complete and utter ignorance as to how they’ve become so much better now that they’ve found the perfect woman…” he trailed off into the loud cheers of all the women at the table.

“…they all were signs this boy was in deep.  We knew back when we were on the circuit for Thor! All he could talk about was this girl, this gorgeous girl, he met while filming _War Horse_.  He never stopped talking about her, especially if you got a pint in him!”  He lazily waved the beer bottle around while slurring his words.

“ _‘Oh, Chris, man, you don’t know, she’s special—I mean really special. I mean, more special than any other girl in the world.’_ He was quite taken with you, Noelle, even though he was too stupid to do anything about it.” Tom dropped his head to the table with a loud groan, while Ben smacked Tom’s back with raucous laughter.  Noelle could only smile—knowing most of these stories from the times she spent with the Hemsworth’s—but still felt that pang when one hears that the person they love has felt the same for such a long time.  

Her smile broke when she heard her mother again, “ _Stupid_.  Good word for him, he still is an idiot.” A gasp flew from the other side of the table and more angry stares went to the woman two people down from Noelle.  She could hear Tom muttering under his breath, the knuckles of his fingers that gripped the table, turning white.  Noelle prayed for her mother to stop her antics, and her eyes roamed up to Chris’ to beg him to continue.

Chris let out a deep chuckle, either not hearing the murmured insults or trying to ignore them, “It’s ah, a long time coming for these two, and I say that it’s quite a wonderful thing to see such a  relationship come to fruition.  They complement each other and manage each other’s quirks, like Noelle’s hatred of early morning calls and Tom’s inability to shut up.”

“Except when he’s on a set.  Then he’s nowhere to be found.”

“That’s it!” came the scream and all eyes were on the to-be-bride who had slammed her hand down.  Glasses and silverware rattled together, while Noelle’s face turned bright red at the fact everyone was focused on her.

“Something I said?” Chris asked, the concern spreading across his face like a wave out in the ocean. Noelle stood up, shaking her head and hands.  Tom rose next to her and she placed one on his arm.

“No, Chris it was perfect. I am so sorry I had to interrupt you.” Her eyes trailed to the dark hair and pursed lips of her mother who focused entirely on her empty plate.

“Mother, I want to speak with you.  Now.”

The voice responded, clipped but calm, “Now is not the time, Noelle.”

The next words did not come from Noelle, however, but her older sister, “Oh, yes it is! Get up, Ma.  Outside.  Now.”  Gabriella’s chair scraped across the floor as she stood up, shoulder-to-shoulder with her sister.  Both Garguilo girls soon were under the fierce brown eyes that looked up at them, the anger barely contained.

“Fine,” she snapped, tossing her napkin onto her plate as she stood up and headed onto the balcony at the far end of the restaurant.  Isabella started to stand and Noelle waved her back into her seat. As always, she wanted to keep her youngest sibling out of the fray.  She turned to Tom, who’s hand still remained in hers.

“I’ll come too,” he whispered and Noelle immediately jumped in.

“No, let us handle it. You stay here with our guests and make sure everyone continues to have a good time.  I refuse to let her ruin this for everyone here.” His eyes scanned her face and he kissed her, quick and loving, his way of letting her know she had his enduring support.

Gabriella initiated her speech as Noelle came upon them, “…your family, your flesh and blood, how could you? What the hell is wrong with you, Ma?”

“He’s no good! I’ve said it for years! He dumped her how many months ago, and then he comes crawling back to her like a piece of garbage! She was heartbroken, like the last time— like the last idiot she dated.  No, I correct myself! This time, it was worse! Pretending that he’s perfect, when he’s far from it.”

“You’re right, he isn’t,” Noelle said, flanking her mother against the railing, “Neither am I.  That’s something you’ve reminded me of almost every time you speak to me.  I’m not perfect, hell, I’m not even close to what you wanted.”

“You’re too sensitive. You always have been,” Domenica groaned and Noelle leaned into her.

“No, Ma, I’m not ‘sensitive’. You can not look me in the eye and tell me that you are proud of me.   I know this because you’ve never once said it.  Never that you were proud that I moved to England and made a little something of myself there.  Never did you say that you were impressed with the work I was doing on the movies, the ability to become an Assistant and then Director on big films. You never once congratulated me on my company, or my collaboration with the big makeup firms.  Not once.”

Noelle remained amazed at the calmness, the cool delivery of her words, “You’re quick with the insults and the putdowns and nothing more. So, how dare you say things about the man I’m about to marry? You have no right, none at all.”

“Why? Because he doesn’t live up to your standards?” Gabrielle said, as the focus changed to her. “Let me tell you, Noelle, that John remained far from her standards for a very long time.

“That’s not true!” Domenica yelled, and Noelle’s mouth dropped open in shock.  The way her mother treated John, it was if he was her own son.

“It very much was the situation! You gave him such grief when we dated and through our engagement. Noelle, you had no idea of this because you were in England, but I am still amazed he married me! It was only until he got his doctors license that you even gave him a second look.” Noelle’s mouth ran dry at being open for so long, but the shock of her sister’s words took her breath away.  Never had her sister backed her up as she did at this moment, and much to the shock of their mother. For once in her life, Domenica Garguilo could muster no words, no insult to either of her children.

Noelle continued, “I love Tom, but more importantly, he loves me. He loves me, and I know it, not just in his words but in his actions as well.  Has he made mistakes? Yes, he has and he’s owned up to them— _just as I’ve owned up to the mistakes I’ve made._ That’s what a relationship is all about.

“I’m lucky he sees through my faults, and sees the person past them.  Moreover, he cares about the person I am, and even through the roughest times we’ve spent together, he supported me.  It’s more than I could have asked for considering I never believed I was worth anyone’s love.”  She left unsaid where that belief originated but her sister’s face fell before turning back to their mother.

Gabby’s voice strengthened with every word, “Go back to your room, Ma.  You’re not welcome at this dinner anymore.”  The murderous glare returned as Gabriella finished her statement.

“You’ve done enough to Noelle, and to Tom. He asked your forgiveness after all that happened, and you refused to speak to him.  I know because Daddy told me.”  Gabby’s face fell, as the next words whispered across,  “That’s why you made Dad stay home, didn’t you?” Noelle eyes went wide at her mother, wishing, hoping it wasn’t true.

“I did what I had to for him.  He was too sick to travel.” Their mother’s voice cracked, and her eyes showed some remorse, but Noelle was done with words.

“Please leave,” she managed as the first tear fell, “Go back to your room, and please stay there.  I do not want you here tonight, and frankly, I think it’s best you don’t attend tomorrow, as well.” Domenica moved toward Noelle with an outstretched arm, but Noelle stepped just out of reach.  

Gabriella intercepted them, “Go, Ma, I will speak with you again when we’re finished.” Looking at both of her girls, neither one able to hold her gaze, she stormed off into the main house.  The two girls remained with only the sound of the waves behind them.

“You know something?” Noelle said, finally breaking the silence.  “As much as that hurt? It felt damn good to tell her off.” The smile spread across Gabriella’s face and Noelle did the same, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.  

The elder sister shook her head, “She had it coming, for a very very long time.” Her eyes found   Noelle’s and within a second, she pulled her younger sister into a hug.

“I’m sorry this all happened. Not here, not like this.”

“It’s okay, Gabby. Because tonight, she learned that I wont back down to her vitriol anymore.  This is my life, and my decision and I am damn proud of it.  So what if neither of my parents attend the ceremony? I’m lucky I have all my friends and my sisters here to support and love me just the same.” The two remained locked in an embrace as Noelle’s hair whipped around them.  With a sigh, she pulled away and tilted her head to the dinner that had regained it’s strength inside.

“Come on,” she said, taking Gabby’s hand, “let’s go eat and drink and enjoy this time together.  It’s high time that we did.”

* * *

“I’m exhausted.”

“Oh, no you are not, my friend,” Marcella sang as she skipped through her suite, the lights from the stars in the sky twinkling out her deck doors.  

“Sleep is for the weak!” A bottle of champagne graced each hand as she placed them on one of the coffee table in the sitting area. Noelle already had tossed her heels into the corner, next to her overnight bag and makeup case.  Her bright red toenails rested on the armrest of the couch that she collapsed on when dinner ended.

“Marcella, you’re not guilting me. I’m getting changed and going to bed.  Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

Marcella stood in front of her best friend, hand on her hip and a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised to the ceiling, “Not for nothing, darling, but it’s high time we got drunk.  It’s been quite the day around here and you did beautifully at dinner.  Debauchery has become entirely necessary.”  

“Ugh, ‘Cell,” Noelle moaned. However, she shot up on the couch at the sound of knocking on the door.  Marcella’s heels furiously clicked against the tiled floors, as she raced across the suite.

 _Oh, God,_ Noelle thought just as the doors opened and bodies burst through.  Lupita, Charlotte and Elsa were first, each with their own bottle of champagne in their hands.  Next followed Noelle’s and Tom’s sisters with trays of leftover canapés and treats from dinner.

Her mouth dropped open as wide as her eyes, “What—what’s going on?”  Each woman giggled and smiled knowingly as Marcella returned, holding a box of champagne flutes in her hands.

“Well, silly, since you evaded my every chance at throwing you a soirée because you were ‘busy working’ or ‘on a set’ or ‘establishing a business,’ only one opportunity remained and I was damn sure not to miss it.

“Time for you to have a proper Hen Party, darling.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle and Tom spend an evening with their friends, starting separate but ending up together. When the big day arrives, Noelle and Benedict have a moment together before she walks down the aisle.

“How much would you pay to have Aidan in front of you, totally in Poldark mode, with his sweaty chest and rock hard abs right now? Come on, Noelle!” The chorus of laugher filled the open space of Marcella’s suite, and Noelle attempted to keep all of her champagne in it’s glass as she bent forward in laughter.

She took a sip before shaking her head, “Nothing. I am getting married tomorrow to the most wonderful man in the world.  Nothing could change that. Not even a half-naked Aidan Turner in front of me.” The cheers changed to boos and groans while Marcella threw a pillow across the room at her best friend.

“Liar!” Marcella screamed while Noelle laughed even harder.

Emma piped up from the corner, “I know he’s my brother, but even I would give you permission for Aidan, Noelle.” Emma and Sarah burst into laughter while Lupita pointed over at them.

“That’s a go-ahead from his sisters! You need a pass to use during your marriage!”

“Oh hell, no!” Noelle cried out, as she stood from her spot on the couch surrounded by her friends.  With considerable focus to walk in a straight line, she met Marcella halfway to top off her champagne.

“Because if I get a pass, then Tom gets a pass.  If that ever happened _and God help him if he used it_ , I’ll be in jail for first degree murder. Multiple counts.” Noelle lost herself in laughter again, realizing just how much she missed a night like this.  The times she was able to hang out with her girlfriends with a drink in her hand and not a care in the world.  

The past few weeks were packed with racing all over the globe—San Diego Comic Con to New York to Glasgow and then a return to London.  She had been on the move for so long, she lived out of her suitcase for almost two months straight.  In the middle of it all, she and Tom managed to plan a getaway wedding. Noelle forgot what it was like to just enjoy herself.  

Tonight had been orchestrated by entirely by Marcella, and it was clear as to why the two of them had been friends for so long. Only Noelle’s oldest friend would have seen the tired look in Noelle’s eyes, yet still make the evening happen.  In Noelle’s mind, a hen party was out of the question; it was too frivolous and unnecessary.  Why party like she was twenty-five when those days were long gone?

It was Marcella that reminded her that life was too short to not have fun, “I wont lie, I tried to smuggle Aidan on the plane.  Something about him needing to be on the BBC set, damn party pooper. Ladies, we’ll just have to make the party ourselves.” With a wink, Marcella stood up and brought another bottle of champagne to the couches, pulling at the metal binding before she dropped the bottle between her legs to yank off the cork.

“Watch yourself there, you could pull a muscle,” Noelle smirked across the room.

With a huff of air to blow the tendrils out of her face, Marcella merely grinned back, “Listen, I don’t do PiYo for nothing.” With a loud _pop_ , the room cheered once again, as Marcella ran to refill everyone’s glasses.

“A toast!” she sang, right after she topped off the last glass, “To Noelle Marie Garguilo, on the night before her entry into wedded bliss! May tomorrow herald a new beginning of your life, one that will bring joy and happiness to you both.  

“Now, Benedict will have the honor of speaking at the reception, but I would like to add my two fabulously manicured cents in tonight.  You see, I remember those halcyon days of old, when Miss G here began her career in the movies. Before NMG Talent, before the Sephora gig and Instagram—just Noelle.” She raised an eyebrow across the room through the giggles, all while Noelle’s face turned redder and redder.

“I’ve known Noelle back when she was this plucky girl straight out of training in London, working way off the West End and looking for a job whenever she could find it.  We happened at the same casting call, both of us vying for separate positions on a BBC project.  Little did we know that dingy waiting room would bring us together, and we’d find out that we’d been separated at birth.

“I knew! I knew back then, staring at a hungry twenty-two year old, that Noelle was going to change the game, and I was right.” Marcella took a deep inhale, a trait that only Noelle knew.  Marcella was about to show emotion, and it would be a rare occurrence for the statuesque thirty-something.

“I’m proud of you. Proud of what you’ve accomplished so far and what you’ve made of yourself.  You never let yourself become stagnant— you grew and developed with every year that passed. People noticed that.” Marcella looked to Lupita who clinked her glass with one of her ringed fingers in appreciation.

“We all see you for the woman you are—everyone in this room would agree.  We are only the tip of an army of people who know that you are amazing.  But, the one that matters most this weekend is the tall Brit that’s down the hall.  Because since day one, he’s encouraged you and believed in you.  And that has made you believe in yourself.” Noelle could feel everyone’s eyes turn towards her, but she kept her focus on Marcella, unable to break the contact without emotion taking over.

“You know that I would not be standing here if I didn’t believe that you were marrying someone that not only made you happy but deserved you.  That—my darling Noelle—is exactly what you’ve found. Congratulations, and may you two have a thousand babies with gorgeous bone structure and fabulously shaped eyebrows.” The room exploded into applause and Noelle allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks as she stood to embrace her friend.

“Thank you,” she murmured as she wrapped her arms around Marcella’s neck.”I don’t know how to repay you for this.”

“Introduce me to a young, virile and hot actor who is looking for a good time with no strings.”

Noelle nearly dropped her glass as she laughed into Marcella’s neck before the latter waved her hands around the room.

“Well, we can’t get a stripper as entertainment, but lets be real, but that’s not your deal anyway. We can, however, tell stories and get drunk.  So, you married birds, any advice for our little angel as she heads off down the sandy aisle tomorrow?”

Elsa immediately jumped in, “Do things together! Make sure that you try to find common time to do the things you both love. You never know, you could find things that you never expected to be fun. Chris and I adore surfing, hiking and climbing; we’re constantly on the go–even with the kids!”

“No, no and no,” Noelle moaned as her body hurt just thinking of all those activities.

“She means make time for each other, and not just five minutes in the morning as you cross paths in the kitchen,” Gabrielle said, nodding with the sage knowledge of one married for a decade. “When you’re together, it’s about the two of you, and no one else.”

Charlotte sighed before she raised her head, “I know Benedict and I have only been married for two months, but we already know: when we’re together it is about us and all the other issues wait. It’s too easy to become wrapped up in our lives and find ourselves living together, but apart.  We’re both incredibly busy people. It takes work, and trust me when I say we’re still working on it, but we love each other so much, there’s no other option. That’s what you and Tom have, I know it!”  

Sarah caught Noelle’s eye from above the rim of her drink, “It’s going to be hard, there’s no doubt about that.  Thomas has never been one to stay in one place for too long, simply because he loves what he does.  However, I think his love for you is stronger than that pull to run the Earth. I know you two will find that balance because in your hearts since your home is within each other.” Her eyes shone with happiness and Noelle found herself hearing Tom’s words echo a similar statement.  

 _“You are what makes my world rotate and revolve…”_ She felt the smile spread on her face as Lupita elbowed her.

“She’s already thinking of her beloved; look at that smile.”

Noelle shook her head in disbelief, “It’s crazy, six months ago I was holed up in Ben’s old flat and thinking about where I could find some kind of decent living in London without breaking the bank. Fast forward and I’m in Bora Bora, less than twelve hours to my wedding and we own a house in Belsize Park.

“The fact remains, I wouldn’t change a thing to get here, either.”

The silent acknowledgement of her thoughts gave her the confidence she needed to accept in her heart that everything was falling into place.  No matter what happened, family, friends, weather–nothing would keep her from marrying Tom.

However, it was the sound of tinny, synthesized music blaring from a set of speakers that gave her pause.  As Noelle turned her head to the extremely off key sounds from the open doors, Charlotte let out a groan.

"I know that baritone anywhere.  Oh my God…” All the women rushed to the balcony to find underneath them on one of the hotel patio decks, their male counterparts.  

However, they all nearly fell over themselves to find each of the guys, drink in hand, swaying back and forth.  The younger gentlemen, mainly Chris, David and Tom’s brother-in-laws were unfamiliar with the words, but the older generation were singing loud and clear.  Two Brits ended up as the loudest of them all.

_But what it is, is something true…_

_Made up of these three words that I must say to you…_

If the ladies up in Marcella’s suite thought they were rowdy, they had no idea that they would be outshined by the crew downstairs:

_I just called to say I love you_

_I called to say how much I care_

_I just called to say I love you_

_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart…_

Noelle’s initial shock tuned into an overwhelming need for Tom.  She composed herself enough to run out of the room and down the stairwell towards the lower floor.  Her heels could barely keep up with her feet as she ran through the bar, apologizing as she passed several patrons with entirely frustrated looks upon their faces.  The antics of her fiancé and friends before they retreated to the back deck certainly were mild in comparison to the show that was raging outside.

As they hit the end of the second verse, and were gearing up to make the entire resort groan in response, Noelle ran straight towards Tom.  He stopped his singing to pick her up and lift her in the air high over his head.  Noelle knew what would be an effective mute button and that would be her mouth on Tom’s—taking his breath and voice away.

A round of cheers rose from the men around them, the song forgotten but the drinks continued.  Ben grazed around, pouring into each man’s glass liquor from a large crystal decanter. Noelle turned in Tom’s embrace to see Ben stagger over to fill up Tom’s glass.

“Ben!” she gasped, just as Tom drank half the contents in one gulp.

“Ah, we’ll be fine!” Ben slurred with an emphasis on the ‘ _ffff’_ s that escaped his lips, “Ceremony’s not till four o’clock—plenty of time to sober up and put ourselves together!” With a squeeze of her arm, there was more cheers around them as the rest of the hen party descended downstairs.  The husbands picked up their wives, while the remaining singles linked up in laughter.

It was the calm, yet stern voice of Luke that brought everyone back to reality, “Guys, it’s late and the bar is ready to close.  Plus there are people trying to sleep in the hotel, you know?” His eyebrow went up and Chris immediately jumped in.

“Let’s take this party to the beach!” Picking up Elsa with one arm, he ran down the stairs towards the crashing waves while darting in and out of the lounge chairs that peppered the coastline.  The rest of the men and women followed suit, laughing and shrieking the entire way. Noelle held Tom back to watch them before turning towards him.

“Enjoying yourself, lightweight?” The white collared shirt he wore from earlier was practically unbuttoned to his chest hairs, the arms rolled up to his biceps and pulled out of his pants.  He swayed a little in Noelle’s arms, in time with the winds that whipped around them.

“Oh, so much,” he said, burying his face in her neck, “Can we escape somewhere for five minutes? I’m gonna miss you _ohsomuch_ this evening.” His hands roamed down her back and to her bum right before his teeth grazed her neck.  In instant reaction, Noelle’s breath hitched and she moaned, also feeling the effects of the flowing champagne.

Rationality won her over, “Five minutes is way too short for us, and you know it.  We would barely have our clothes off,” she managed before extracting herself from his arms.  Tom put on his best puppy-dog face, always one of his most effective responses.  With the barest amount of success, Noelle kept him off of her by walking him down towards their guests on the beach, several of whom were already half naked and frolicking in the ocean.

Tom broke the silence once more, “Ready for tomorrow?”

She smiled, “Absolutely. I can’t wait Mister Hiddleston.”

Tom sobered up enough to stare into Noelle’s eyes, as they glistened in the moonlight, “Same here, Miss-soon-to-be-Mrs.” As he bent down to kiss Noelle again, the sound of Benedict screaming his head off as he dove into the ocean caught both their attentions.

“That is if resort doesn’t throw us out before then.” Tom burst into laughter at Noelle’s words as they staggered towards their friends, most of whom were splashing in the dark waves of the South Pacific.

* * *

“Noelle? Honey? Are you okay in there?”

Noelle had been staring at the full length mirror for an indeterminate amount of time.  The woman who looked back at her was not her, it was not Noelle Marie Garguilo.  At least, that’s what she had been saying to herself.

She kept her gaze on the curls against her neck, as the barest amount peeked out from a crystal pin that held them at the base.  Her makeup, applied by the only person she could trust—herself—appeared flawless.  There was only the hint of flair in the color surrounding her eyes of muted highlights in greens and blues.  Otherwise, her look was classic, timeless.

Noelle scoured every fashion house to look for the perfect gown.  She knew everything else—the music, the location, the food—would all fall into place.  It was the gown that made her insane in her search.  In her mind, she knew what she wanted and even the heavy hitters: Ralph and Russo, Saab, even Murad Zuhair had nothing that Noelle felt was the one.  She tried and failed over a dozen times.

Only after another long session at a Beverly Hills salon, Marcella slammed down her purse into a leather couch, “That’s it.  We’re headed to New York.” There, in that small room in a shop on Madison Avenue did she find the one.

The Rosa Clará gown that graced her body fit as if it was made specifically for her.  It only needed minimum tailoring, another plus that it was meant to be. With shuddering breaths and shaking hands, in her gown, right before she walked into the seating area of Marcella’s suite did she realize: she was ready.

The sunlight danced across the floor of the outer room, where Marcella and Noelle’s sisters awaited her arrival.  Everyone’s eyes rose to the sight of the ivory sheath gown that framed Noelle’s body.  While her friends and family thought she would have chosen an elaborate gown with intricate beadwork that covered every inch, a huge bustling skirt and a long flowing train (including the bride herself), the chosen one was much plainer, with a slight edge to it.

The gown’s beadwork began as a small belt around her waist but was mirrored in the shoulders and down the deep V that sunk down her back. With a deep breath, Noelle looked around the room, awaiting the reaction.

“You look stunning,” Marcella said with every ounce of pride laced through her words.  Noelle’s sisters hopped to their feet, each with eyes as wide as saucers in shock.

Gabby would be the first sister to speak, “Noelle, it’s— it’s perfect!” Isabelle could only nod her head, the smile never leaving her lips.

“You look like you’ve grown wings,” came the voice from the doorway. The room turned to Benedict, wearing a crisp light gray linen suit.  Tom decided a wedding on the beach allowed for less formal attire and Noelle felt it was quite apropos for their style.

Ben crossed the room, hand outstretched as a smile played at the corners, “I hope that means you won’t be taking off anytime soon?” With a shake of her head, her fingers tightened in his, her anchor and friend.

“Give us a minute? We’ll meet you down by the stairs to the beach.” Ben winked at the trio and within moments they were alone.

Benedict’s voice dropped, “You can if you want, you know? If you want to take off, now’s the time.  I’ll provide the cover, you head for the taxis out front. No one would be the wiser.”

A dry laugh escaped Noelle’s lips, “Those days are over, my friend.  I’m done running, because there is no reason to anymore. I’m ready to walk straight into this with my eyes and heart wide open.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” he murmured, brushing down invisible curls around her head. “I know you’re telling me the truth. Knowing you for over half my life, I know a great deal about you, darling girl.

“I know you’re a kind soul, you love ferociously and fight for everyone around you.  You strive to achieve every height in your mind, because deep down, you know you’re the best at what you do.  After all these years, I think that confidence spread into a belief in you as well.

“That confidence will move mountains, especially if it can move one Thomas Hiddleston to get off his stupid arse and finally ask you to marry him.” That broke Noelle, finally causing her to laugh and throw her arms around Ben’s neck.

She held him tight against her, “What would I have done all these years without you?”

Ben’s chuckle rumbled through his chest, “We’d be bored and lonely, and wouldn’t have half as many happy moments between us.”

Her hold tightened around him, “Promise me you’ll always be there?”

“I promise.” With a kiss of her forehead, Ben held out his elbow, “Shall we? I believe we have two dozen guests waiting on the beach for your imminent arrival.”

Noelle nodded and the two left the suite, heading down into the elevator.  Her mind wandered away, far away, reminiscing of moments with Thomas throughout the almost five years they’d known each other.  Moments on movie sets, and moments in their homes, moments on planes and moments on a red carpet—she felt herself grinning at each vision.

The one constant was Tom’s smile, the gaze he held towards Noelle when they were together.  How everyone else disappeared and his capability to make that happen every single time.  With those memories, any last remnants of nerves disappeared as she strode through the lobby to the deck, where they would proceed to the ceremony.

Just as they were to cross through the glass doors, Benedict held Noelle back, “I’m sorry, darling girl. I can’t do this.”

“What?” Noelle gasped, looking at the forlorn look upon his face.

“I can’t walk you down the aisle.  It’s not right.” Just as Noelle was about to scream at him, the smile appeared with tears in his eyes.

“There’s someone else that’s far more appropriate for that position.” He turned Noelle around, as the shriek flew from her lips, nearly knocking Ben over in the process.

“Dad!” she cried at the man with the cane who stood beaming next to her.  She jumped into him, prompting her father to laugh and gasp before she pulled away.

“I don’t understand, how-how did this happen? How are you here?”

He laughed, looking at Benedict and then Noelle again, “Your husband-to-be made it happen.  He knew it wasn’t right that I miss today, miss your day.  With some debate, and with my doctors’ permission, they allowed me to fly here.  I had to have a nurse on the plane next to me the whole way, but boy, I would do that again in a heartbeat! That jet got us here from Logan in no time!”

Noelle’s mouth dropped open, her head shaking in disbelief as her father continued, “Thomas’ friend? The one with the private plane? Apparently, Tom asked him if he could borrow it to get me here, and they worked it out! Isn’t that wonderful?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding ceremony is about to begin! Grab your tissues for some laughs and some tears.

Noelle swirled her head back and forth between Benedict and her father.

“What? How the hell did this happen?” Her words tumbled forth as choked gasps as her hands remained tightly wound around her father’s middle.  He looked down on her, his own pride beaming through his smile.

“His friend, the other guy from those superhero films.  Apparently he had a rental agreement to use the jet whenever he wished, so he sent one to Boston immediately.  Benedict, what’s his name?”

Noelle’s already weak legs almost fell off at Benedict’s one, punctuated word: “Michael.”

Ben continued, “Believe me, that is a story you’ll want to hear—but at another date, I’m afraid.  We all have a wedding to attend, lest your beloved believe you’ve flown off back to the States.” The crinkles beside his eyes deepened towards the father and daughter duo.  With a quick peck on the side of her cheek, lingering for the briefest of seconds, Benedict headed out into the breezes of the deck and towards the beach.

Noelle watched him leave, before turning to her father and smoothing down the lapels of his suit jacket, “You look so good.  I-I just can’t believe you’re here. It has made this day mean so much more.”

Her father could only tuck a curl behind her ear, the roughness of his fingers grazing across the skin of her neck.  His nod was his way of holding onto the firm image of the stern Italian, the one who never shows his emotions. 

Dominick Garguilo held up his head, the dark black contrasting with the lines of gray that peppered his temples before holding out his elbow.  Noelle found herself counting the lines on his forehead, the crinkles by his mouth.  Never had she been so happy to have him in her life and by her side than at that moment.

He tapped his cane into the floor before he asked, “Shall we?”

Noelle could feel the lightness in each step, each second that brought her closer to the moment she’d dreamed of for years. The two walked onto the deck, Marcella waiting at the top of the stairs for their arrival. Light strings played introductory music below them and her smile brightened as the sun that set around them.  Noelle could make out the island flowers tied by white ribbons as they flapped around the pink sands.

Marcella sniffed, holding onto a tissue firmly grasped in her hand, which Noelle caught before the former handed her a bouquet of brightly colored island flowers. She too brushed down an invisible flyaway in Noelle’s hair before she cleared her throat.

“Now, before we proceed.  Something old?”

Dominick laughed, “Me?”

Noelle elbowed him before she brought one finger to her ear, “My diamond earrings that my parents gave me on my twenty-first birthday.”

Marcella nodded, “Something new?”

“The dress,” Noelle said with a wave of her hand.  The crystals on her shoulders and back shone like stars in the dying sunlight.

Marcella nodded again, “Something borrowed?”

Noelle held up a wrist, “From the wonderful Hermés.” A gold bracelet of three intertwining ropes graced her arm.  The wonderful assistants from the company told her it was symbolic of both Noelle and Tom’s lives prior to today, and the life they would make together.  She almost hated that she had to return it in a week’s time.

“Finally, something blue?”

Noelle held up her gown to show off the royal blue Ralph and Russo shoes with silver heels that turned into creeping vines through the arch.  They were part of an upcoming collection, the Eden pump, and a gift from the duo for all the work Noelle had accomplished with them over the years.

Marcella’s mouth dropped open, “Oh my God, I think I just came.”

“Marcella! Jesus!” Noelle screamed as her father roared with laughter next to her.

“You show me shoes that aren’t even in production, let alone being put together for the runway—Ralph and Russo’s, no less—how else do you expect me to react?”

Dominick continued to laugh as Noelle merely groaned before she too dissolved into giggles.  The laughter felt good, as a weight lifted from her.  The rundown was a final check of sorts, the last preparation before liftoff.  

“Alright, kiddo, this is it. I’ll see you down there,” Marcella winked to the two of them before she descended the half dozen or so steps to the makeshift aisle. Noelle heard the change in music, the shuffling of feet as their guests rose to their feet.  The skies had changed from blue into royal purples and pinks, signifying the night’s appearance in an hour or so.  

Noelle found herself lost, looking at the clouds, the skies and the horizon off the azure waters.  It all seemed like the beginning of possibility, the endless list of opportunity that would be in her life beginning from this day.  The surroundings enraptured her until a shake of her arm brought her back down to the sand.

“Are you ready for this?” her father asked, the march lilting through the crashing of the waves.

It took a moment, not of hesitation, but of acceptance before she answered.

“Yes.”

* * *

Noelle never saw her sister’s smiles, the knowing ones passed to each other when Benedict strolled back up the aisle to Tom’s side.  She gave not one second to her mother’s gasp of shock, while flanked by her son-in-law and grandson, to ensure proper behavior.  She became oblivious to the tears forming and falling from the eyes of the women in the rows, and those from some of the men who sat next to them.  

Her eyes only focused and remained on one person and the crystal blue eyes that focused entirely on her. In Noelle’s mind, there was no one else with them on that beach, it was Tom and her, like it had always been in the past.  The two of them strolling down a street or sitting in their apartment or eating a meal at a restaurant.  All of those moments, it was just them.

As she stood next to him and the celebrant raised her hands to welcome the group to this gorgeous evening for two wonderful people.  Focused entirely on her soon-to-be husband, Noelle mouthed   _“Hi”_ with a small wave. Tom responded with a wink and a crinkled nose before his silent reply of _“Looking good.”_

“Who gives this woman away today?”

“I do, and her mother.” A silence rippled through the crowd.  All in attendance noted the reverence of his voice, his ability to say those words with the strength and honor that would hopefully confirm their truth.  Noelle placed her hand on her father’s cheek before kissing the opposite and whispering her thanks and love before he took his place next to her sisters.

Tom held out his arm, clad in a Ralph Lauren linen suit with a matching tie.  He was able to pull of the casual feel of the beach wedding without losing one bit of the formality of the moment.   _Typical yet perfect_ , she mused to herself.  As the celebrant continued to describe the sacrament that the two were about to fulfill, Noelle inhaled to capacity, before looking over at Tom.

“If anyone has objections to this marriage, please, speak your peace.”

Noelle would have taken her flowers and chucked them to her left, if her mother dared to say a single word.  However, the moment passed in blessed silence, apart from a stilted snort from Ben that garnered weary eyes from the couple.

“We are blessed to be in the presence of this couple and to be a witness for their union today.  They have written their vows to the other, to express their promises for today and the rest of their lives.”  She then looked at Tom, who gave off a breathless laugh as he bent forward.  As his mouth opened to speak, Benedict jumped in behind him.

“We’d all like to get out of here in time to eat the food while it’s warm, so, keep the epic poems and Shakespearian soliloquies short, eh?”

“Seriously, can you shut it, twat?” Tom hissed.

“I can’t believe you just said the word _twat_  at our wedding!” Noelle gasped and the two dozen people in the audience burst into laughter.  Even Noelle’s nephew, along with the Hemsworth children, all knew she spoke a bad word and while she felt her face turning red, her head tilted back in aggravation.

“What’s a wedding without some cursing?” Benedict murmured before Noelle snapped upright, the look on her face implying that he should not speak one more word the rest of the night.  He took the hint and held his hands together as Tom tried to regain his composure.

“I-Ugh—sorry, yes I did lose my train of thought.  Okay, right.” He looked up to Noelle as his smile crinkled the corners of his eyes, the small lines deepening in the tanned skin.

“All of this: this beach, these people, all the gifts in my life—none of them would matter as much as they do if it wasn’t for you in my life.  We have so much that we’ve experienced together already, lives worth of time where we’ve found laughter and tears and contentment.  

“It all became real once I met you.  I know that in my heart, you belong there. I have learned that life has color, it has a depth, that is unreachable when you walk in solitude.  When you experience it with a person that you love, it makes it so much richer than one could possibly imagine.  

“You make that so, Noelle. You brought that into my world, which in a matter of speaking is accurate since you do know your colors quite well.” Laugher rippled through the crowd again, a good tactic on Tom’s part to not keep his speech so full of emotion that it would feel heavy to everyone in attendance.

He smiled again, “I never want to lose that color.  So, yes, I may just have to quote a bit of Shakespeare today.” He shifted his feet, while still holding Noelle’s hands.  She squeezed them just to give him the confidence as he turned serious once more.

_By chance or nature’s changing course untrimm’d;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou growest:_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this and this gives life to thee._

“Today, I pledge every ounce of my body and soul to you, Noelle.  I promise to be true to you, and love you as you should be loved for all the days of our lives.  I promise that life will not be easy, but I will be there for you, every step of the way.  I will ask for the help of those around us, while always ensuring that you and I are priority.  I will be your cup of coffee in the morning, the hand on your back at night. I will be the arms to keep you safe, but support you in your journey.

“I will love you all the days of my life.  Today, tomorrow and always.”

Noelle could not suppress the sob at his words, her own emotions brewing so high that without bursting into tears, she let some of it out the only other way she could. She was so focused on his words, she missed the celebrant stating it was her turn to speak.  With a shake and mumbled apology to begin her own vows, she tilted her head to Marcella.  A small piece of paper was exchanged for her bouquet, not before a knowing wink passed between the two.

Noelle took the largest inhale in her life, filling every inch of her chest to capacity until she felt ready to explode. She started to read her scribbled words on the page, every so often looking up to Tom’s kind eyes.  Her voice wavered,  just like her hands, and she had to fight every second not to lose her composure.

“I’m not nearly as eloquent as you. You have a way with words that I do not possess, and I guess that’s kind of why we work so well. It’s because when I can’t say it, you know what my silence means.

“I think that’s it—that’s us.  You can put all of this—all our love and our moments together and the life that we have made together and realize that we are two halves of a whole. Where I hate the mornings, you’re ready to help me greet it with a smile.  Where I am late, you are always infuriatingly early.” More laughter echoed through the whipping beach winds.

“Where you need guidance, I am your strength and when we both need courage, the other one appears.  All these years have brought us here, and that was what we needed. To learn and grow so we know how to face every challenge–together.  

“I also promise to love you and cherish you and stand by you, every day. However, I promise to try and not to be so cranky when I haven’t eaten, and I promise to not leave my shoes all over the floor anymore. I promise to leave emojis at the ends of our texts and to always say I love you before we fall asleep.” She was surprised but not shocked to see a tear run down his cheek. Her own smile permeated forth, knowing her words meant something to him.

“I love you Thomas William Hiddleston. Thank you for loving me.”

A few sniffs and coughs rang out behind them, one prominently elicited behind Thomas before the celebrant held up her hands.

“You both have made your vows to the other, in the presence of those who love you both.  Now, you shall make that pledge with a symbol of your love.”  She turned to Benedict who took out the rings from his interior jacket pocket.  

“These rings are the physical representation of the love you have for each other.  May they be always be a remembrance to you of the words you expressed to each other today for every day thereafter.” She handed the gold band to Tom and he gently clasped Noelle’s left in his.

“Repeat after me,” she stated and Tom nodded, following her directions (but Noelle was sure he had the words memorized already).

_“With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours.  It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows.”_

 Noelle followed suit, taking the gold ring from the officiant and repeating the same, feeling as if her heart could not be as full as it was at that moment.

The celebrant let the smile spread across her face as her hands raised over Noelle’s and as close to Tom’s as she could, “What we have witnessed here today, may no man or woman place asunder.

“By the power vested in me by the government of French Polynesia, I now proclaim you as husband and wife.”  

Tom laughed out loud before pulling Noelle close to his chest. His lips immediately found hers, the gentlest yet most passionate kiss placed upon them.  The applause and cheers roared from their friends and family, and Noelle wondered if life could reach this pinnacle ever again. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception in Bora Bora and good times are had by all....for reals...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't initially post this but it was pretty much written a long time ago. I feel that it makes sense for their future, so for those reading...enjoy a bonus chapter :)

“For real? We’re married?”

The response was nonverbal; Tom’s breathless giggles in her ear right before his lips pressed to hers. The laugher and cheers rose from the crowd and it was only when the celebrant politely cleared her throat that the couple ended their kiss.

“Alright, who’s ready to eat and dance the night away?” Tom yelled.  Noelle could finally look at her friends and family, everyone nodding their heads with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces.  She was pulled into a hug, and she realized it was Marcella. Noelle felt the dampness press upon her face before her friend quickly wiped her cheek.

“Here, take your flowers, they’re getting soaked.” The two laughed before Noelle felt Tom’s elbow at her arm.  They strode back up the aisle to the patio where their beachfront reception would begin. However, Noelle knew she had one task ahead of her before the party began.  

The newlywed couple walked to the end of an elongated table.  During planning, they decided that everyone should sit together, as these people made this wedding—their relationship—possible.  White tablecloths blew in the warm breeze as small candles peppered the table, flickering away.  Surrounding the patio were small, twinkling lights, fastened at points with the same flowers as in Noelle’s bouquet. It was perfect, as she visualized in her mind.  Intimate and classic but elegant, and the hotel made it happen.

As everyone began to congregate to their respective seats, Noelle grabbed Luke and whispered in his ear.  He handed her his mobile and unlocked it before she motioned to the hotel towards the lounge area.  Noelle grabbed her purse from Marcella and headed inside.

“Touch up time!” she beamed before heading to the bathrooms. The hotel set up private space for the wedding in case people felt like a change of scenery. Secured off from the main areas, no paparazzi could sneak a picture of the couple or their guests.  Once she got into the bathroom, she pulled out Luke’s phone and pressed send to a familiar number.

 _“Did everything go off okay, Luke?”_ came a not-so-clear voice, a bit tired from the other side of the world.

“I’d say all went off marvelously.”

 _“‘Elle!”_ Michael yelled, his voice rising several octaves. Noelle threw her hand over her mouth, proud she surprised him for once.

“It did. I don’t know how or why—“

 _“Simple,”_ he said, cutting her off, _“because your husband asked me to.”_

She shook her head, eyes closed, smile still on her face, “Thank you.  You didn’t have to; you could have said no.”

There was a pause on the line, and Noelle could see him rubbing his chin, a bit of ginger colored stubble on it, _“Yep, I could have been a total ass to him.  Honestly, Noelle, I was glad I could do it.  I can only imagine that as a father, there is no prouder day than to be at such a big moment for his daughter.”_ He stopped speaking and Noelle thought she lost him when his voice returned.

_“Just hearing you and how happy you are means that I did the right thing.”_

Noelle crossed her other arm in front of her as she looked at herself in the mirror.  Her face ached from smiling, but it refused to abate.

“I’m just shocked you didn’t take the ride with my dad.”

The high-pitched laugh that she knew so well burst through the phone, _“Unfortunately, I had to find ways to entertain myself since **I wasn’t invited in the first place**.” _ He cleared his throat to punctuate the sentence and Noelle could only sigh.

“Michael—“

_“No worries, ‘Elle.  I’m just glad everything worked out for you.  Just understand that you’re obligated to spend time with me once you’re settled into domestic bliss so I can congratulate you in person.”_

“It’s a deal.” The words struggled to come out, not from resistance but from her own appreciation of his actions, “Thank you, Michael. This means more than you know.”

_“Ah, Noelle, don’t get all mush on me now. Go be with your husband.  Be nice to him too.  I may have tortured him a little when he spoke with me.  You understand, don’t you?”_

“Which I’m sure brought you great pleasure, Michael. I will do just that. You’ll be hearing from me soon.”

 _“But not too soon! Enjoy that honeymoon, ‘Elle.”_ The barely concealed amusement meant Michael entered into restricted territory.

“With that, I’m saying goodnight.  Thank you again,” Noelle chuckled as she said goodbye through his laughter.  She found a chair and damn, felt good to sit and relax after hours of preparation and anxiety.  

Her eyes rested on her new ring, a gold band with small diamonds throughout.  She wanted something simpler than her engagement ring, something that would demonstrate the bond between her and Tom.  Lost in her thoughts,  she jumped at the knock at the door.

“Noelle?” Tom asked.

“Yes! I’m sorry, one second, darling.” She threw Luke’s phone in her purse and yanked out her tube of lip gloss and compact.  In seconds she looked ready to face her reception.

When she opened the door, the look of concern on Tom’s face disappeared and turned into something much more primal.  He backed her into the space and closed the door with his foot.

“Now that you are my wife, it’s time to consummate our bond,” his mouth descended to her neck and she giggled before gasping.

“Tom…Tom! All our family and friends are out there.”

“I don’t care, you’re officially mine, I can’t wait till tonight,” he growled into her skin, nipping with his teeth.  Her hands tightened on his arms before she pushed him off.  She attempted to steady her voice as she battled his roaming hands and tongue.  

He dipped his head to her eye line, “Noelle, I want you…” _That voice, he knows that it’s my weakness…_

“And I, you—but we’ll just have to wait! Come on, husband, you need a drink to cool down!” Grasping his hand she yanked him out of the bathroom as he whined with each step out to the patio.  Noelle’s laughs drowned him out, until they were back at the table.

“God, at least we waited until midway through our reception,” Benedict grinned as his wife smacked him in the arm.

Noelle shook her head as she sat next to Tom, “Nope, I can restrain myself, thank you very much.”  Tom grumbled something in response and Noelle merely laughed.  Wrapping her hands around his face, she kissed his cheek with a loud smack.

“Trust me, later I’ll reward that patience, darling.” Instead of a response, Tom turned his head and kissed her full on the lips, much to the amusement of the party around them.  Once he released her, and both of them caught their breath, Tom raised a glass to everyone.

“Thank you to you all, because without you, we would not be here. Today marks a journey for the rest of our lives, and I am glad to have each and every one of you at its start.” Noelle realized that was Tom’s way of forgiving her mother for her ridiculousness and to announce he would not be stopped by anyone’s actions towards them.

A loud clearing of a throat signaled the best man’s toast, and Benedict rose up with his glass in hand.  Tom sank back in his chair, grimacing already to prepare for whatever his friend would throw at him.  

“Everyone, I am honored to speak tonight, as both friend of the bride and the groom.  However, my love for the bride will be the only thing keeping me from telling you all as to every saucy and disturbing detail about her groom.

“Five long years ago, I prepared with both of these wonderful souls to take a journey to a film set where Stephen Spielberg awaited us.  While I knew we’d all be involved in many nights of debauchery, little did I know these two would find each other and create their own mayhem.” Noelle dipped her head to Tom’s chest, enjoying the softness of his shirt after removing his jacket. Her husband’s arm remained around her shoulders and his fingers danced up and down her skin.

“However, to say that those next five years would be easy would be quite the lie.  They needed time and space and crossings of this Earth before they came together once more, not surprisingly, to create Shakespeare in the frozen English tundra.  

“After all those years, and across many miles, I am glad to see that they’ve finally made their home with each other.  For Tom would need someone who could manage his hyperactive enthusiasm at practically everything in the world.” Everyone at the table burst into laughter, especially Tom’s sisters.

“Noelle needed someone who could handle her massive hatred of the mornings and find the reason for her to get out of bed.

“They both needed someone to lean on, someone to trust and comfort them in times of insecurity and doubt.  Together they make themselves stronger than separate.” Noelle turned to Tom who had his head down, trying to remain unaffected but already showing his emotions at Ben’s words.

“Even I can admit, they are two halves of one whole. While I do love Noelle beyond measure, I have to now say that I guess…well…I love Tom as well.  Christ, did I really just say that?” He sighed in disgust as he raised his glass high above his head.

“So everyone: a toast to the Hiddlestons.  For better or worse, till their last days on this Earth, they are one. Cheers!” The table erupted into applause while everyone drank, just as Tom rose from his chair to hug Benedict.

“You’re still an asshole,” Tom grinned.

“Yeah, but tonight, I’ll be a nice one.” With one slick eyebrow raise, he pushed past Tom to pull Noelle into his arms. She laughed as he hugged her so tight, her breath left her body.

“Oh Ben, what would I do without you?”

“Have far less exciting stories about your nights out in London, that’s for sure,” she pulled him in to kiss his cheek, as Tom yelled from behind them.

“Dinner is served!”

* * *

Once the courses were finished and the wine depleted and everyone was full beyond their belief, Thomas stood from his seat and held out his hand to his wife.  He led her out and onto the dance floor, his lips curling up at the corners, eyes twinkling like the stars above them.

“I believe I was promised a dance a long time ago.” Noelle smiled as she fell around his shoulders, holding him tight before the band picked up their instruments.  All the guests turned around to watch and Tom began to sway Noelle back and forth, even without the music.

Once it started however, a few knowing glances perked up.  Their song was not traditional, but one that spoke volumes about them.

_Imagine me and you, I do  
_ _I think about you day and night, it’s only right  
_ _To think about the girl you love, and hold her tight  
_ _So happy together…_

“You make me so happy,” Tom whispered into her hair, which had begun to fall from the day’s proceedings. She pulled away, her cheeks glowing from the wine and the emotions and every moment that brought them to this.

“I could say the exact same thing,” she whispered back before the chorus began and they sang at the top of their lungs.

_I can’t see me loving nobody but you  
_ _For all my life  
_ _When you’re with me, baby the skies will be blue  
_ _For all my life_

Soon all their guests rose from their seats, some with drinks still in hand as they all danced around the couple. For once, Noelle realized that she was truly, blissfully happy.

There were no worries about what was to come, and what had happened.  Where they were going and what needed to be done.  Tonight was about them, that moment, and nothing would change it.  Not her mother, not her friends, nothing could change how she felt and how she realized her heart had grown to accept Tom in all his faults and all his charms.

As one song ended, another one began, prompting a cheer from the younger set.  This would be the first time Tom let Noelle go, if only to hold her hand away from him as he sang the Maroon 5 song to her.

_I’m hurting, babe  
_ _I’m broken down  
_ _I need your lovin’, lovin’ I need it now_

She giggled as he dropped to his knees, and Benedict did the same with Charlotte.  The crowd let out a roar on the chorus:

_I need a little sweetness in my life  
_ _You’re sugar, yes please  
_ _Won’t you come and put it down on me?_

Marcella leaned in, “Why didn’t we get Adam to come to your wedding?”

“He was busy, I’m afraid! Believe me, I asked!” Noelle laughed as Tom’s mouth dropped open.

“Another story for another time, my dearest!” she giggled. Tom pulled her back to his chest and kissed her hard enough for her breath to leave her body.

He grinned, “Doesn’t matter how many Levines and Turners and whoever else you think is drop dead gorgeous.”

“Elba!” she yelled, as Tom’s hand rose to his chest in mock surprise.

“Tatum!” screamed Marcella, while Emma sang, “Gosling!”

“Alright!” Tom said, throwing his hands in the air, “She’s mine now, let them come! I’ll bat them off with my good looks and charm!” The women dissolved into laughter as Chris merely shook his head.

“Good luck, my friend! That’s some competition!”

Noelle wrapped her arms around his waist, “He’s right: I am his, he is mine!” With another passionate kiss the party erupted into catcalls and cheers as the music played into the night.

* * *

It would only be a few songs later that many of Noelle’s family had returned to their seats, her dance with her father and Tom’s dance with his mother approached.  They decided having this dance together to signify their families were joined from this day forward.

The strings of _“Have I Told You Lately”_ began and Dominick held up his daughter’s hand.

“How are you feeling, Dad?” she asked as they began to sway together to the music.

“Excellent, I told you, they took such great care of me on that plane, I never wanted to leave.  I am not looking forward to the ride back on some commercial crap, that’s for sure,” he laughed, the one laugh that originated from deep in his chest that made Noelle feel like she was back home.

“I’m so glad, today would not have been the same without you.” She rested her head on his shoulder, watching Tom spin his mother in a slow circle.  All the rest of their family and friends– even her mother, flanked by both sisters, appeared to be content.

“You can’t blame her,” Dominick said cutting through her thoughts. Noelle’s eyes closed in frustration.

“Dad—“

“No, don’t interrupt me, not this time.  Yeah, she acted wrong. And immature.  But that’s your mother, in the end she’s doing what she thinks is best for you and for me.  Now, we’ll have a conversation about this, but believe me, she just wants you happy. I know the Brit will do that, and in time, she’ll see it too.”

Noelle stared into his deep brown eyes with a resigned agreement.  Tonight she would not argue with anyone. She wanted peace in her life and today would hopefully herald that change.

As the song ended, the two smiled and Noelle nodded to Tom who returned to his seat.  She crossed over to Benedict and held out her hand.

“May I have this dance, sir?”

Benedict’s brow furrowed just enough to make Noelle smile even more.  Charlotte pushed him a little, if only to wake him up before his hand clasped around hers. She pulled him to the center of the dance floor and saw the tears in his eyes, touched by the gesture.

She heard a little choke in Ben’s chest, but she kept her head on his cheek, unwilling to embarrass her oldest friend.  She knew how much he loved Josh Groan and this song spoke miles about their friendship.

_I knew you when you were green and small  
_ _Like a feather on a wing, so long  
_ _You know I will miss you when you are gone  
_ _But don’t be afraid if you just can’t hang on  
_ _Cause when the wind takes you it takes me too  
_ _When you change colours, I’ll change mine too  
_ _Try not to think and I will try too  
_ _When you let go, I will let go too_

“Darling girl….”

“I love you Ben, thank you for being here.” She looked up into his shining blue eyes and the two shed a tear, not the first and certainly not the last.

* * *

“You know, we make a pretty good team,” Noelle smirked to Tom.  The two walked arm and arm down the long wooden pathway to their bungalow at the end.  Her heels in his opposite hand, his jacket in hers, they left behind the fading lights of their reception which sadly came to an end.

“This is true,” he said, turning around and walking backwards, “But today was the start of something new, something awesome. A team that can and will handle anything!”

“Anything?” Noelle asked as her eyebrow raised.  Tom only nodded before opening the door to their spacious area, candles flickering and creating a cozy space.

His hands held both of hers after they dropped their belongings onto the floor, “Anything, Noelle.  We face it all hand in hand, darling.”

“But?” she started, not wanting to bring up something sad, but unable to hold back the question that always remained in the back of her mind. He shook his head in the negative and stopped her in the middle of the bedroom.

“Whatever happens, I love you. Whether that means it’s just the two us or us and half a dozen others.” He leaned in and kissed her, and she was transported back to a hallway in England, right outside her hotel door from five years earlier.  That same spark, the same race in her heart—she knew she’d be lucky to have those feelings for the rest of her life.

“You promised me,” he said against her lips as he pulled away, “something of a reward for my patience?”

Noelle hummed under her breath, unzipping her dress until it fell to the floor.  Tom’s eyes widened, not in shock, but with admiration over the prize that he had won. She stepped out of the pool of satin, clad in her white and blue lace lingerie.  Hands firmly rested on her hips, and the smile spread across her face.

“Absolutely.  But… I never said it had to be in bed.”  With a wink, she turned and broke into a run.  As her feet lifted off their balcony, she felt the air around her body, the weightlessness of it all…right before she descended into the warm waters of the Pacific.  


End file.
